Second Chances
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: She didn't believe in second chances anyway. Warning: OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This fanfiction is entirely fanmade just to let you know; this is my disclaimer people. This is a pretty random fanfic that just popped in my head. The first chapter is sort of like a prologue, so there will be a fairly large time skip. My story will most certainly not revolve around a ten-year-old girl. Reviews are welcome and flames are considered, though I don't see why you would blame me for your opinion or taste. The entire story is about a bunch of OCs, but some of the characters from the show will pop up every now and then. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mitsukai gazed out the window, watching bullets of icy rain spray the glass mercilessly. The world she saw beyond her walls of refuge was dark and windy. Without wincing, she let her near white eyes follow a streak of lightning; she found it beautiful. A loud ear-splitting crack of thunder shook the gray sky; Mitsukai described the sound as music.

A hand reached up to touch the freezing glass, chilled by the events on the other side. For the amount of time she had been looking out her window, Mitsukai had yet to see a sign of movement in the courtyard. She sighed at how dull it was outside, not taking the time to think that it was raining. Now there was nothing she could do. All of her indoor things were useless now.

Glancing over her shoulder, Mitsukai looked at the stack of old books and word games towering beside her bed. All were either read or completed, giving her absolutely nothing else to do. Everyone else in the home was asleep and she would get into quite a bit of trouble if she were to wake anyone else, deliberately or not. Sighing, Mitsukai stood and walked over to her things.

Having nothing else to do, she took a seat on her bed and picked up a book of sudoku puzzles. Her nimble fingers then proceeded to flip through the pages, searching for a page she might have missed or didn't complete. In a matter of minutes, she picked up a magazine with crossword puzzles in it. Setting the other aside, Mitsukai continued her task of finding something to do in her many books.

And then she heard it.

It came as a faint sound, easily mistaken as something heard subconsciously or possibly from somewhere in the house. But, being cautious and slightly paranoid, Mitsukai took the noise as a possible threat. Carefully setting the last book she went through on the top of the stack, Mitsukai rose from the bed and stepped silently to the window, her bare feet remaining quiet against the wooden floor.

Her hand met glass once more as she peered out, catching a glimpse of a small figure darting in the rain outside. She pressed her forehead to the window, repressing a whimper as chills swarmed through her blood stream even faster. But Mitsukai didn't retreat from her position, squinting in order to get a decent look at the mysterious figure outside.

She could tell that it was most likely not human from its size. Even if it had been a small child, they would have had to have been pretty fast on all fours. Her excellent eyes provided her with noticing two pointed ears, a tail and strange horizontal lumps protruding slightly from the back of the creature. Still not one hundred percent positive of herself, Mitsukai found the shadow quite familiar and had an idea of what it was.

A flash of brilliantly close lightning proved her theory correct.

Wasting no time in marveling at her discovery, Mitsukai jumped to her feet and spun around. She ran to her bed, grabbing a well-sized blanket. She sprinted to the door, using this time to hurriedly stuff the blanket up her shirt. Out of her small room, Mitsukai raced time as she made her way through the large complex and out the back door.

She shivered violently when water met skin, but Mitsukai continued to run toward her window, knowing she'd be able to spot the creature from there. Ignoring the bullets of ice-like liquid, Mitsukai approached her bedroom from outside. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, but Mitsukai couldn't find the poor Pokèmon from her position. Still paying her burning skin no heed, Mitsukai dodged from one corner of the courtyard to the other. Her pearly eyes searched every possible spot a two-foot Pokèmon could hide.

Her luck turned up good when she found the pathetic dog Pokèmon hiding in a hole in the building's wall. Smiling sadly, Mitsukai slid the blanket from under her shirt and wrapped the still warm garment around it. The Pokèmon gave no fight, either too weak or very trusting. Having trouble picking up the nearly twenty-five pound animal, Mitsukai managed to clutch it to her chest and jog to the door, leaning over the Pokèmon to keep it as dry as possibly.

As soon as she was in the warmth of indoors, Mitsukai glanced down and grinned inwardly at her close encounter with an actual Pokèmon. Not to mention it was quite rare. She gently set the black, white and orange dog on the ground and began drying it with another blanket. When she thought it wasn't wet anymore, the dog not having very thick fur, Mitsukai carefully lit a fire in the hearth of their fireplace. She giggled as the Pokèmon's eyes grew wide at the sight of fire and it squirmed towards it, lying down only an inch or two away from the blaring heat.

Mitsukai then moved silently through the dining room and into the kitchen. Not wanting to waste much time, Mitsukai grabbed a small container of meatloaf and a bottle of milk out of the large refrigerator. Dumping all of the leftover meatloaf onto a plate and pouring the milk into a bowl, Mitsukai put both in the microwave. Setting it on high and punching in a few minutes, Mitsukai walked back to the common room.

When she walked in, the Pokèmon drew its head up immediately. Thinking back, she remembered that this pokèmon was called a Houndour, having only one evolved form. Its ability was supposed to either be Early Bird or Flash Fire and it was of the Fire and Dark type. She smirked, knowing that its actual classification was a Dark Pokèmon. It had a pretty good, 50-50 percent chance of being either a girl or a boy. She tilted her head as she thought back on reading a book on them. The book had said that they usually lived in the mountains, not to mention in packs.

Mitsukai sighed, realizing that this was just a stray Pokèmon, probably coming from some cruel owner. She heard a soft growl come from the Houndour and looked down, finding that the Pokèmon was now sitting and wagging its tail. She smiled at its actions. A Houndour usually makes sounds to indicate its feelings, emotions, or thoughts, Mitsukai thought.She took the friendly rumble a sign of companionship. Leaning down, Mitsukai scratched the Pokèmon behind the ears. A sudden beeping sound made both jump, but Mitsukai quickly shuffled out of the room.

She came back with a steaming platter of meat and a bubbling bowl of milk. She put both down and watched in satisfaction as the Houndour began eating greedily. Knowing the she had made quite a mess in running back in the room; Mitsukai went back and cleaned all the milk she had spilt. As soon as everything was as before, Mitsukai walked calmly back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Her eyes fell upon the Pokèmon near her, still chewing on the meat, occasionally lapping up small portions of milk to wash it down. She smiled faintly, but the happy gesture was haunted with her inner thoughts. She knew that this entire situation wouldn't work out well. Mitsukai wished that she could, but plain and simple orphans don't keep Pokèmon.

For one thing, her caretakers, the main workers of the orphanage, would never allow it. They would say that it was unfair, too expensive, and much too troublesome to keep a Pokèmon. Mitsukai frowned and stared at the brightly flickering tongues that licked the stone of the fireplace. Fire had always had a strange impact on her. She had been told multiple times that it was probably fear, but Mitsukai knew that it wasn't.

It was admiration.

The way the fire could endure anything, with the exception of water, and grow to be a weapon of mass destruction was an entertainingly sick thought. But Mitsukai didn't care. She was awe struck by flames of any kind and naturally assumed that her parents had also fell victim to fire's awesomeness. She had easily understood that this was why people expected her to fear such an amazing element of nature.

Finally, Mitsukai closed her eyes. She had never met her parents, and didn't really feel the need to. From the looks of it, they were just two people that told you to do whatever they wanted. She had figured it would be the exact same as it was now, just with less children and more money. Deciding at a very young age that she could deal with that, Mitsukai made no effort in finding out anything about her background or past. All she knew was that fire had made her an orphan, and she was grateful for that.

The only downside was pity. Most people would either ignore the fact that she had no parents, or they would feel sorry for her loss. She had tried to explain that it wasn't really _her_ loss, but they would always look at her sadly and shake their heads before passing on. To put it simply, Mitsukai liked the heartless people better. Everybody had a burden or something to deal with, and this was what God had chosen for her.

And Mitsukai lived with it without a single complaint.

Shaking her head furiously, Mitsukai led her thoughts back to the problem at hand: keeping a Houndour in an orphanage. When dealing with Amai, Mitsukai thought she had a pretty fair chance in keeping the Pokèmon. But when she realized how quick Kibishii would react to the situation, she knew that making the Houndour a part of the family would be much harder than previously decided.

Amai was the gentler of the two who ran the orphanage. She was Kibishii's older sister and seemed to be able to keep her in check often. Despite her age, her hair was sweet honey colored hue and her eyes were a soft brown. Amai seemed to enjoy having fun more and often bent the rules in flexibility where responsibility and order were still used.

Kibishii was completely different. It was either the rules or outside you go. Her hair was gray and her eyes were a piercing misty blue. She had a need for regulations and always kept everyone in check. She had no room for new ideas or disobedience. It was easy to say that she didn't have many friends. But Amai would probably agree with her in this situation.

It came to a solid conclusion that the Houndour would simply stay a secret. Mitsukai smiled, having no problem with this idea. The Pokèmon would sleep under her bed and she would give him her food, seeing as how she was often allowed to eat dinner in her room for the sake of studying. She knew that taking care of it wouldn't be a problem. The only thing Mitsukai studied was Pokèmon.

Being an orphan, she had never gotten close to one, but had seen them often in the streets when she went for walks. Never had she even thought of getting the chance to feel one underneath her fingers at such a young age. Not to mention the fact that she had the privilege of nursing one back to health. Her head jerked as she cleared her mind once more. She just had to keep focused and make sure she knew where the Houndour was at all times. It would be no problem.

Her confidence was shattered and white eyes snapped open when she saw the Houndour putting its two front paws on her knees, barking in order to grab her attention. Eyes twice as large as before, Mitsukai clamped both small hands around its mouth, but it was too late for silence. She could already hear people beginning to shift about upstairs, asking questions and yelling answers.

For a vague moment of curiousity, Mitsukai wondered how a Houndour's soft bark could wake them and the continuous clashes of thunder didn't. Mitsukai just sighed, leaving the question to answer itself one day, and picked the Houndour off the ground. It curled up almost immediately after contact with her lap, shifting to get comfortable. She then proceeded to wait, which didn't take much time at all.

It was quite an understatement to say Amai was shocked to see Mitsukai, their quietest child, sitting casually in an armchair, Pokèmon in her lap. She walked over, bare foot, and stopped directly in front of Mitsukai. Kibishii soon followed her sister, jaw slacking when she saw the Pokèmon. Then the questions and accusations came.

"Honey," Amai said softly, "Where did you… well…"

"Where in blazes did _that_ thing come from?" Kibishii yelled as she stormed over. Her eyes flashed angrily, but Mitsukai gazed up calmly without a word. "It should _not_ be in here and _will_ leave immediately."

As if to prove her words, Kibishii reached over to take the Pokèmon, but pulled her hands away sharply when teeth snapped just inches from her boney fingers. The Houndour then growled, the soft rumbling continuing to increase in volume until Kibishii stepped back cautiously. Even then the snarls did not cease.

"Well," Mitsukai began, placing a hand on the houndour's head, "I couldn't go to sleep and I was watching the rain, thinking. I saw it outside and decided to help it."

"_Why_?" Kibishii spat, causing Mitsukai's hurt expression.

"Listen," Amai said, obviously preparing to explain. "Plenty of other Pokèmon have to survive out in the rain. I'm sure it would have been fine."

"I'm sure the chances were unfortunately otherwise!" she yelled in response, causing two equally surprised faces and giggles from above. "Houndour is a Fire Pokèmon and I can tell it's not very old. It was freezing cold when I brought it inside. I'm keeping it, no matter what you say!"

"Sweetie, a Pokèmon is much too expensive," Amai shot back with a sad smile.

"I can work for money, not to mention Pokèmon Centers are free," Mitsukai replied, allowing her voice to settle into its calm demeanor again.

"It'll make too much trouble," Kibishii growled, ignoring the Houndour's piercing glare.

"That's what training is for. You know I'm patient enough to teach it the simplicities of obedience," Mitsukai challenged.

"And it's a big responsibility!" Amai tried again, tone becoming earnest.

"I can handle things in mentally that full grown adults can't get a grip on," Mitsukai finally shot angrily, her tone seeming to match that of the one in her lap. "I think I'll be perfectly fine with the physically as well. I'll grow quickly."

"How do we even know that _thing_ is safe?" Kibishii asked, gesturing with her hand and tilting her head obnoxiously.

"We don't yet," Mitsukai replied simply. "Again, I can take it to a Pokèmon Center and get everything checked out there. The approximate age, gender, and any diseases will be found immediately, most likely to be healed since it's a Pokèmon Center if you forgot."

"Yes, but there is that possibility it could hurt someone," Amai said sweetly.

"I'll train it," she reminded them. "I'm only ten. Imagine what I could do in a period of six months. Think of the possible outcome of vigorous training over five years. By the time I'm fifteen, this Houndour won't be a problem to anyone not looking for a fight."

"Oh, honey, you can't use this Pokèmon to fight others," Amai said almost guiltily, as if taking a bag of candy from a small child.

"It's called battling and people do it all the time to get stronger or test their abilities," Mitsukai said. "The concept of Pokèmon must be harder than I thought if you can't understand that many trainers, an owner of a Pokèmon that battles, use their Pokèmon as companions to collect Gym Badges, go to the Elite Four, or just become stronger. Of course, if a ten-year-old can grasp the concept… But that's not even the problem, is it? You're not the ones with a Pokèmon, so why _should_ you know? I'm sorry if I overestimated your intellectual ability."

"I have half the mind to send that Pokèmon to a shelter," Kibishii snapped harshly. "I might as well ship that smart mouth of yours to a boarding school, too."

"That doesn't scare me; you can't afford one!" Mitsukai laughed.

Through much fighting, Mitsukai's argument finally won out. Feeling pleased with her moment of courage and triumph, she stroked the Pokèmon affectionately. She finally had a friend that could understand her. But when Kibishii turned to follow Amai upstairs, she stopped to look over her shoulder at Mitsukai.

"It has one chance. You have one chance. One mess up and say good-bye."

Mitsukai smiled as her guardian trudged back upstairs, probably heading straight to her bed. But Mitsukai knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep now. Looking down at her companion, she knew a single chance was all she'd ever ask for. Not that it mattered…

Mitsukai didn't believe in second chances anyway.


	2. Job Offers

"Heru, use Flamethrower!" Mitsukai cried out, pointing toward the opposing Butterfree. At her command, the Houndoom snarled, throwing its head back and sucking in deeply. After charging, the Pokèmon snapped its head back down, releasing a wild stream of fire as its mouth opened wide.

The flames licked forward, crashing and enveloping the smaller, winged Pokèmon. Letting out a pathetic cry, the purple Bug Pokèmon fell, white and black wings failing to keep it in the air any longer. The Pokèmon's trainer, a young boy slightly older than his opponent, let out a whimper as he held out the Pokèball to the fainted Pokèmon.

"You fought bravely, Butterfree," he whispered as a jet of red light swarmed to the Pokèmon and swallowed it back into the red and white ball. He turned his emerald eyes toward the near white ones busy smirking at him. "But she wasn't the only one ready to fight you!"

"All right," Mitsukai scoffed, shrugging before letting out a chuckle. Her eyes turned to the boy, narrowing challengingly. "Bring it on!"

The boy nodded, clicking a button at his side. Mitsukai heard the small click and watched as a Pokèball grew in the boy's hand. The ball was thrown into the air, followed with a shout from the boy, "Let's go, Lunatone!" Immediately, a red light was released to reveal the large moon made of stone. Mitsukai's eyes flickered excitedly while the Lunatone took its place in front of its trainer.

"Nice choice, amateur," Mitsukai taunted. "You can go first; I'll enjoy the amusement."

"Fine," the boy said, obliging. His fists clenched while he looked at his Rock and Psychic Pokèmon. "Let's use Hypnosis, Lunatone." The Lunatone seemed to nod and spun around, lunging forward slightly as a small noise came from the moon. Mitsukai felt the waves coming, seeing the tiny circles swarming towards them, only visible because a Pokèmon had created them.

"Heru, jump up and dodge it," she said simply. Her eyes watched her Houndoom as he expertly moved from the sonic waves. Still midair, the Houndoom received another command, "Lunge and use Crunch."

The dog Pokèmon snarled, shooting itself toward the enemy. He opened his jaws, expanding the space between the rows of his teeth. "Dodge it, Lunatone!" But it was too late. As the Lunatone moved, attempting to levitate further from the ground, the Houndoom attached itself, pushing it to the floor as it bit down on the stone, forcing the powers of the Dark element into the attack. With a cry, the Lunatone crashed into the wooden floorboards. The Houndoom pushed itself away when the Lunatone shook itself, and landed back near Mitsukai.

The Lunatone has an apparently high defense, Mitsukai thought. Typical for a Rock Pokèmon, but it still has its weaknesses. Her thoughts were shaken as the boy pointed to Mitsukai. "Lunatone, use Sandstorm! Try that on for size, Mitsukai!"

"If you insist," she replied cockily, though she smacked herself inwardly, hearing the arrogance in her own voice. She watched as a tornado of sand swirled from nowhere around the Lunatone. The sand then flew everywhere, creating a storm of the loose grains. "Hang in there, Heru," she whispered to her Pokèmon, who had lowered his head to avoid the large gusts of sand.

She winced as the Houndoom let out a pained cry, the sand buffeting him from all sides with a sudden gush of power. "All right, Lunatone," the boy yelled, causing Mitsukai's head to snap up. "Get near Houndoom!" Mitsukai heard the echoing call of the Lunatone and felt it coming closer to them; coming closing to Heru. She growled.

"Heru, watch for it!" she yelled. The Houndoom immediately perked his head, glancing around for a shifting sign of the Lunatone's red eyes.

"Now, use Explosion!" the boy commanded. Mitsukai's eyes widened in fear as the Lunatone released its power from all parts on its body, creating the explosion too close to where they stood. She put her arms over her face, covering them from the smoke and ashes. Then there was a heavy thud.

"Heru!" she cried, removing her arms, but sighed in relief when she saw her Houndoom still standing, though staggering. "Keep it up, Heru!" She grinned, looking positively triumphant as her classmate called back his Lunatone.

"Wonderful, you weakened him enough," he assured his already fainted Pokèmon. Mitsukai scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, please," she laughed. "You have one Pokèmon left. You've yet to rid me of my first!"

The boy growled, throwing his last Pokèball into the air. Mitsukai watched in interest as the boy yelled out, "You're up, Seel!" The red light erupted from the Pokèball and revealed the white seal-like Pokèmon. He thinks he's going to finish me because Seel is a Water Pokèmon, she thought with her head tilted slightly. The boy turned to her, smirking, though the expression was mirrored. "_You_ can go first, Mitsukai."

"A pleasure, Kinkotsu," she replied. She then looked to the Houndoom, legs shaking, and frowned. "Heru, pull it together, boy." The Houndoom immediately stilled his body, straightening his large body to its fullest and most intimidating height. "All right! Go forward and use Crunch!"

The Houndoom bared his teeth and sprinted toward the Seel, mouth opening wide as he jumped into the air. The Seel braced itself as the larger Pokèmon came down on it, snapping his jaws around the Seel's horn. Kinkotsu immediately smirked and Mitsukai gasped.

"Seel, use Aqua Jet!" he yelled. Immediately, the Seel responded with a small cry of its name, water streaming from its horn and into the Houndoom's wide-open mouth. The Fire Pokèmon let out a squeal and was knocked backwards, rolling to a stop in front of Mitsukai. "I'm guessing its not such a pleasure now, huh, Mitsukai?"

Mitsukai snarled, turning her gaze down to the Houndoom. She blinked as the Houndoom's eyes flickered open. Her off-white eyes turned to Kinkotsu bravely. "You bet it is, loser."

"Huh?"

"Heru, use Beat Up!" was the response.

At the command, the Houndoom gathered himself to stand and lock his legs, bowing his head forward as he growled. Then, summoning all his strength, he pulled his pointed head upward, letting out a long and agonizing howl. Mitsukai saw Kinkotsu wince, along with the others in the classroom. She knew the legends of a Houndoom's howl, but she paid the myth no heed. Of course, it would definitely bring the end to this fight.

Her belt illuminated with red light as her two borrowed Pokèmon were released by the power of the move. Joining her own Houndoom were the rented Roselia and Graveler, both of which belonged to the Pokèmon School she attended, and was currently battling in. She watched as her Houndoom's power went to work and the three attacked at once. The elements of Grass, Fire, and Rock were set upon the Water Pokèmon and it dropped easily, fainting just as its companions had.

"G-good job, Seel," Kinkotsu muttered, a sad smile playing on his face.

"And how about me?" Mitsukai mocked, receiving a cold look from her defeated opponent. "Didn't _I_ do a good job?" She looked down at her lone Houndoom, the other two Pokèmon having returned to their Pokèballs at the end of the turn. Her Pokèmon looked up at her approvingly and gave his low bark-like cry. "Yes, I think I did an amazing job. Of course I won…but wait." She paused as if thinking before grinning, somewhat evilly. "How could that make today any different?"

"Very well done, Mitsukai," her teacher rewarded, finally stepping up to them, "but there really is no need to brag about victory. You both battled well and quite fair marks will follow. Though, Mitsukai, I suggest you work a little on your…how you say…sportsmanship?"

Mitsukai rolled her eyes, responding with a bored, "Yeah, whatever."

The teacher gave her a sharp look, but said nothing. Even if he had wanted to, the school bell interrupted him. All students in the class scrambled for the door, grabbing up their belongings, some of them with Pokèmon tagging along behind them or resting on a shoulder or head. Mitsukai, ready as anyone to join them, was stopped by her teacher's sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsukai, please take what I said into consideration," he said, a bit of pleading in his voice. She only snapped her head around, long black hair flaring around her, and stared at the man. "You're an excellent trainer, but you seem to…well…enjoy winning a little too much."

"And who doesn't like winning?" Mitsukai questioned, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Tell me who enjoys _losing_ and _then_ I _might consider_ it. But don't get your hopes up." Mitsukai turned away, shaking her teacher's hand away. "Oh, by the way," she added, reaching down to her belt. Seconds later, the only two Pokèballs she had were thrown over her shoulder to the man, who fumbled to catch them. "Here, I don't need them. Come on, Heru, let's get you cleaned up."

Replying with a deep growl, slightly towards the older man, the Houndoom followed Mitsukai; head held proudly as they both made their way out of the one-room school. She proudly turned from the sign reading "Trainers' School The First Step for Trainers!" and turned east, the Pokèmon Center already in sight.

Not even a minute later, Mitsukai approached the counter and the Houndoom lifted itself, putting both clawed front paws onto the desk to peer over it, which was easy for the four-footed Pokèmon. She smirked as the woman coming out of the doorway behind the counter jumped at the sudden appearance. Holding a hand to her chest, the nurse gave a startled laugh.

"Mitsukai, I swear that Houndoom of yours is the most intimidating I have _ever_ seen," the nurse said, putting her hands on the desk, grinning. Mitsukai returned the smile. "Oh, did you just get out of school? I'm guessing you had another successful victory, huh? Kinkotsu already came in with his Pokèmon. You sure gave them a good scorch, huh, Heru?"

The unusually young nurse reached out and scratched the dog Pokèmon behind the ears, who hummed softly and closed his eyes in content. Both girls giggled. Mitsukai turned to her friend.

"You bet," she replied. "Heru gave all three of 'em a taste of Fire. Burned that Butterfree pretty bad, but I didn't dare use it on a Rock or Water Pokèmon. I swear, Kinkotsu should know that I would never fall for that kind of trick anyway."

The nurse nodded in agreement. "Well, I can take Heru for you and heal him up while you relax. Does that sound good?" Mitsukai nodded, her lips still in her own, uniquely beautiful smile.

"All right," Mitsukai said, patting the counter. "Up, Heru. Time for some relaxation." Seeing as how the Pokèmon were usually given by Pokèball, the Houndoom had no choice but to jump over the counter, which he did swiftly with knocking over a thing. He landed by the young nurse, who looked entirely different than all the other identical nurses who worked with her. "Good boy. I'll see ya later, Heru, Sakura."

Both girls split ways and Mitsukai spent the time by wandering around the Pokèmon Center. Her feet came to the back door, behind the core of the Pokèmon Center where Pokèmon were healed, and she stepped outside. She visited the pool, eyeing the many Water and Ice Pokèmon in more than a hint of distaste, and moved on. Her pale eyes examined the Grass, Bug, Flying, and Poison Pokèmon in the garden outside, but found them uninteresting. She moved on to the section of complete rock, a quite good imitation of a small mountain terrain, and watched the Ground and Rock Pokèmon, her expression remaining bored. Finally coming back inside, she watched the content Normal Pokèmon with their trainers. Sighing, Mitsukai took a seat by the window and proceeded to look out, staring intently at the slowly moving clouds.

"That was a good battle, Mitsukai," a voice muttered from beside her. Mitsukai did nothing but switch the gaze of her eyes from clouds to Kinkotsu.

"It wasn't anything too special," she told him. "Don't flatter yourself, kid." Kinkotsu glared up at her. "Hey, chill. I'm just saying that you don't really level up to me. I bet I could probably beat everyone in here right now." Kinkotsu opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Mitsukai added, "With or without those lame school Pokèmon."

"Well, ya know, Mitsukai—" Kinkotsu started, but he was interrupted.

"I'll take that bet," came the challenge. Both Mitsukai and Kinkotsu turned their heads to see an approaching man. "I would like to battle you. If you claim that you can beat me, then put your money where your mouth is."

"Kay," Mitsukai shrugged. The man twitched at seeing the calm expression on her face. "I'll battle you. Where and when?"

"Now and outside," he replied, noise posed in the air in a dignified manor. Mitsukai sighed.

"Fine, if you insist," she said. "Are we battling for anything?"

"No, I don't think so," he said, head tilted to the side slightly. Mitsukai noticed a curious look in the man's eyes, as if he were determining something. "I'll meet you outside of the Pokèmon Center when you're in possession of your Pokèmon."

With that, the man turned on his heel and walked away.

"What was that about?" Kinkotsu mumbled. He turned to see Mitsukai walking away, heading for the main desk. "Mitsukai!"

But the teenager didn't answer. She continued until she got to the desk, pushing another girl, who was receiving her own Pokèmon, to the side as she stepped in front of Sakura.

"Mitsukai!" the nurse scolded. "You can't just—"

"I've been challenged to a battle," Mitsukai said, stopping Sakura from her lecture. She blinked a couple times before grinning.

"Right, I'll go get Heru," she said before turning and running through the doors. Mitsukai suddenly felt obliged to apologize to the trainer and leaned over the counter, ignoring the embarrassed stammering from Kinkotsu as her skirt ruffled dangerously upwards. Coming back down on her heels, Mitsukai turned to the incredibly annoyed girl, holding out the Pokèballs.

"Here."

"Oh…um…thanks…" the girl muttered before taking the Pokè Balls and walking away, attaching the four red and white balls to her waist. Mitsukai watched in interest before turning to a still pink Kinkotsu.

"Do you think it's odd that I only have one Pokèmon?" she asked, her rare, innocent side coming out in her expression. Kinkotsu blushed again as she stared at him with childish curiousity, but wasn't able to answer. A deep growl stopped the conversation from continuing.

Kinkotsu glanced up to see Heru growling in his face. He had pounced lightly onto the counter and was now taller than most of the people in the room. He leaned close, snarling in Kinkotsu's face. The boy shuddered, but Mitsukai whistled. The Houndoom's head perked and he jumped to the ground, once again four-foot-seven. Not bothering to scold the Pokèmon and not waiting for her classmate to answer, Mitsukai turned and walked from the building.

Sakura, very much excited, dashed around the counter and outside, apparently taking her break. Kinkotsu blinked, but also followed. Once again they were out in the sunlight, beams of so presumed happiness massaging their cheeks. Houndoom welcomed the warmth happily, almost purring with delight. Mitsukai smirked as she approached the man, who was standing yards away.

Stopping, Mitsukai looked at the oddly dress man. Ignoring his clothes, she said from across the future battle arena, "No rules. Until the last Pokèmon faints. Winner walks away with nothing but victory. Correct?"

"Much so," was the calm reply.

"All right," she said, nodding. "Then I choose Heru."

The man tilted his head, his silent question answered when the Houndoom stepped forward. "So you give your Pokèmon nicknames? How childishly cute," he laughed. Mitsukai ignored the shot at criticism and pushed it away with a shrug. "Okay, fair enough." He then tossed a Pokè Ball into the air. "_Heru's _opponent will be my Quagsire."

The Pokèmon formed instantly in the red beam of light. Different shades of blue and with an odd resemblance to some marine creature, the Pokèmon was obviously Water. Mitsukai smiled grimly. But she knew that Quagsire was also a Ground Pokèmon. Fire wasn't either's best friend. But she still had Dark on her side…

"All right," Sakura yelled from an imaginary line that divided the temporary arena. She lifted a hand. "Rules have been declared. No time limit. Ready, set…_begin_!"

"Quagsire, use Muddy Water," was the first command.

Happily, the Quagsire let out a cry, flapping its large, flat tail onto the ground. Water seemed to come from nowhere, though Mitsukai knew that it was from the many fountains that were spread around the city. But, to her disgust, the water had turned a murky brown color. The mud was still in liquid form though. The water came swishing from the streets, dodging all the citizens, to come rushing towards the Houndoom. The people immediately came to watch the battle.

"Come on, Heru," Mitsukai yelled. "Use Flamethrower!" The Houndoom growled, sucking in breath before he shot his neck forward. The flames licked forward, repelling the water as the Houndoom controlled the bath of fire like a sprinkler.

"Fine," the man said as the water settled into puddles around them. Houndoom also let his Flamethrower die down, the flames flickering to illuminate his face. The intimidating sight made the Quagsire shiver noticeably, but the man paid it no heed. "Use Double Kick, Quagsire!"

"Counter it with Crunch, Heru!"

Mitsukai watched as the move was easily blocked. As the Quagsire jumped to bring its foot down on Heru, the Houndoom jumped forward, snapping his jaws over the Quagsire. The Water and Ground Pokèmon moaned lowly in pain. But it quickly brought its other foot upward, making Mitsukai growl. It's Double Kick, she thought angrily. Of course there's going to be another attack.

"Use Flamethrower!" she cried, and before the foot made contact, fire erupted from Heru's mouth.

The Quagsire screamed in pain, blasted away by the force of impact. Mitsukai smirked as the Quagsire struggled to stand. She could see where the close-contact attack had left a large burn on the Quagsire's foot. And Heru was still untouched. The man shuddered angrily.

"All right!" he yelled. "I have no need to deal with that pathetic Houndoom any longer. Quagsire, show it your Hyper Beam!" Mitsukai's eyes widened for moment, and then slanted and she grinned.

"Heru, give it your best Hyper Beam!"

"What?"

Both Pokèmon raised their heads, the ball of light charging in their stretched mouths. The crowd watched in awe as the arena was lit by the light. And then both Pokèmon released the attack. Beams of yellow light shot toward each other, meeting in the middle of the arena. Neither attack relented, both trainers and both Pokèmon glaring intensely.

"Stronger, Quagsire!" the man yelled, and the beam from that side grew with a strained grunt from the Pokèmon.

"Don't let up, Heru!" Mitsukai commanded. "Match their power!"

And once again, thanks to the Houndoom's obedience, power on both sides was equal. "This is crazy!" the man yelled. Mitsukai smirked.

"Then we'll gladly end it," she offered. The man blinked, stepping back once in surprise. "Heru, use Flamethrower!" The Houndoom gladly obliged. Widening his mouth further, flames spurted from his jaws, joining the Hyper Beam in a combo attack. The flames traveled quickly, pushing back the Quagsire's own attack.

"No way!"

But yes, the Quagsire was met with both Hyper Beams and a powerful Flamethrower to top it off. The Pokèmon flew back, landing at the man's feet. The crowd clapped as the smoke cleared and revealed the fainted Quagsire. Mitsukai mocked a curtsy.

"Next," she teased.

"Quagsire, return," he growled. He wasted no time in choosing his next Pokèmon. "Come on, Alakazam!" Mitsukai watched as the Psychic Pokèmon appeared before her. "Use Drain Punch!"

The Alakazam charged, nearly flying forward, fist drawn back. As it approached the Houndoom, it pushed its glowing fist forward, the orange aura getting nearer and nearer…

"Catch it with Crunch, Heru!" Mitsukai yelled. Heru obeyed, opened its mouth quickly only to snap it shut on the Alakazam's fist. The attack was immediately stopped, to both the man and the Pokèmon's surprise. "Now flip him up!"

The Houndoom did as told and jerked his neck up, tossing the Pokèmon in the air. "Go with it, Alakazam!" The Psychic Pokèmon did so, shifting into a defensive position as it allowed itself to be carried upward.

"Heru, use Flamethrower!" Mitsukai said, pointing towards the levitating Alakazam. Soon, a geyser of flames was spurting to the sky.

"Alakazam, use Reflect," the man called. Pushing its hands in a praying position, the spoons flew forward, crossing together and forming a purple sheet of impenetrable glass. The flames reflected off it, bouncing back by a couple feet. The scene was quite amazing, but the man wasn't happy with the many applauding citizens. "Use your Fire Punch!"

The barrier broke as Alakazam's fist curled and the Pokèmon charged through the flames, ignoring the singing fire. Mitsukai smirked. "Keep it up, Heru!"

"My Alakazam won't be hurt _that_ badly by such a weak Flamethrower!" the man taunted, but Mitsukai laughed.

"Too bad its trainer's so stupid!" Mitsukai turned to the two Pokèmon, just in time to watch the flaming fist slam into Heru's face.

She smirked, to the man's surprise. But then it was known why, as the Alakazam froze, its punch seeming to have stopped right at the skin. Suddenly, the Houndoom's body was covered in flames, apparently coming from the Alakazam's fist, its own attack having ceased. The Houndoom gave a smirk of his own, the Alakazam's own eyes widening in unison with its owner as they realized their mistake.

"That's right," Mitsukai said, giving a small haunting laugh. "My Houndoom's special ability is Flash Fire. Any fire attacks only increase Heru's own fire based moves! So let's go with Flamethrower again, shall we, Heru?"

The Houndoom growled in response, not even charging to release a massive amount of flames, which exploded in the enemy's face. The Alakazam was thrown back immediately, this attack being clearly larger and stronger. Mitsukai smirked when the Pokèmon did not get back up and it was called back into its Pokèball.

"Okay, return," the man muttered and looked up at Mitsukai. "I have one Pokèmon left, but I doubt it will be as easy as the others. I hadn't intended on using this, but you, a harmless school girl, force me to when so many others could not."

"Oh, just get on with it," Mitsukai said, waving a hand in the air. She was feeling quite pleased with herself, this secretly being her first battle outside of the Trainers' School.

"Go, Metagross!" the man yelled, tossing the Pokèball into the air. Mitsukai gasped, having never guessed she would encounter such a rare Pokèmon at her age. She hadn't even left the town and here it was.

The Steel and Psychic Pokèmon stood before her, fully evolved and in perfect shape. Its gleaming metal and piercing red eyes… Mitsukai grinned. Steel and Psychic, she thought. How foolish of him. This _will_ be easier than the others.

"Are you truly as stupid as you seem?" Mitsukai asked. "Your Pokèmon will faint quicker than the others. You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

The man growled, pointing toward the Houndoom. "Use Zen Headbutt!" The Metagross responded by letting out a cry much like Lunatone's, though this one was deeper and didn't echo as much. It rushed forward, leg-like limbs snapping backwards. It sped forward, aiming for a direct hit. But the head-on conclusion that was planned was easily deflected.

"Push it back with Flamethrower, Heru!" Mitsukai yelled. The Houndoom let out a deep growl, sounding in resemblance to his own name, as he opened his mouth. The fire burst forth, creating a much thicker and warmer atmosphere. Apparently, the effects from his Flash Fire had not yet died.

Fire met steel and the Pokèmon flew backwards, landing with a crash at the man's feet. Stomping angrily, the man cursed at the Metagross, screaming at it to get up. The Pokèmon did as told and faced the Houndoom once again.

"Of course," Mitsukai muttered. "A Steel Pokèmon is going to have a high defense." She hummed a little to herself. "I'll just have to break through this little barrier, and I'll win for sure. This guy is too simple."

"All right, Metagross. Get ready," the man said justly, but gave no command. Mitsukai shrugged the strange action off and nodded to Heru.

"Give it a nice Flamethrower," she commanded. The Houndoom nodded and released yet another jet of fire.

"I was expecting that!" the man yelled. Mitsukai only blinked as the flames came nearer to the Metagross. "Use Flash Cannon!"

The Metagross let out another cry, mimicking its own name, and a golden ball grew in front of its supposed head. And as the fire closed space between them, gaining speed, the Metagross charged its ball of energy. Mitsukai watched, a bit confused.

"Heru…"

"_Fire_!"

The Metagross obliged, releasing the cannon to zip through the fire. It cut through, pushing the fire aside and off target as it swarmed towards the awaiting Pokèmon. And finally the bright ball of energy came into contact with the Houndoom. The Pokèmon immediately cried out, flames dispersing. Taking the full attack, Heru flew backwards, collapsing in a pile of dark, short cut fur.

The man let himself into an insane fit of laughter, while Mitsukai stared at the Houndoom, who was already getting back on his feet. Heru glared, growling dangerously. Mitsukai sighed in somewhat pity, smiling at the man.

"Flash Cannon is a Steel type move," she explained, causing the man to stop his celebrating. "Are you that happy that you got at least one shot in? Steel isn't too great against Fire, I hope you know."

"Meteor Mash, Metagross!" the man ordered, wasting no more time in false calls. The Metagross once again cried out and its eyes began to glow slightly. From all around, meteors and star-like substances flew down, crashing around the Houndoom.

"Get through them and use Flamethrower, Heru!"

The command was simple enough, allowing Heru to dodge through each bullet and get into range with the opposing Pokèmon. The Houndoom opened its jaws releasing yet another set of flames. Caught off guard, the Metagross met the blast of fire head on, tipping over from the force.

The Metagross was soon developed by red light, returning to its proper Pokèball. Mitsukai grinned, Heru running back to her in excitement. She kneeled down immediately, scratching the loyal Pokèmon behind his ears.

"Good job, Heru," she praised. "You took out all three without a sweat." Mitsukai then turned her attention to the man she had just battled, for he now approached her, a smile splayed slyly across his thin lips. "I'd have to say, that was thrilling. I'm glad to have battled you."

"Yes," he said. "I am very glad to have had the opportunity. But I'd like to speak with you about something that I think you'd have an interest in. Nothing too drastic, but I'd prefer a little…" He glanced back at the beaming Sakura and Kinkotsu. "…Privacy."

"No problem," Mitsukai replied, shrugging. "How about we go to a café across the street?" Mitsukai pointed to a small building, obviously not too crowded through the large windows. "It's never crowded and people there mind their business. But may I ask what you'd want to talk to me about?"

"You'll find out in due time," he said, but nodded. "I think that would be an excellent place. But your friends can't come with you. If they did, I believe it would turn out a little wrong."

Mitsukai raised a suspicious eyebrow, but she couldn't help be curious as to what the mysterious man was speaking of. "Sure," she said. "I'll meet you there after you heal your Pokèmon, or do you want to go now?"

"Now would be fine," he said and turned to walk directly towards the small shop, pushing past the lingering crowd.

Mitsukai turned to her two friends and smiled. "How'd I do?"

"That was so awesome, Mitsukai!" Sakura exclaimed. "For your first street battle, I'd say you did wonderful. Heru only got hit once against a Quagsire, Alakazam, and a Metagross! Just about near perfect!"

"Excellent," Kinkotsu said when Sakura fell silent. "There's no question to why you're the school's best student now. You and Heru make a great team. But, I heard something about that guy wanting to…talk to you?"

"Yeah…" Mitsukai muttered, glancing at Heru. The Pokèmon nodded. Mitsukai looked back at the two. "I'll see you guys later, but I think I should talk to him alone. Plus, Sakura, you have to get back to your job. Your shift hasn't ended yet, remember?"

"Oh my god," Sakura squeaked, eyes widening. "Bye guys. I'll see ya later. Give me the details when I get off work!" Sakura turned on her heel, sprinting towards the Pokèmon Center. Kinkotsu smiled without a word and followed.

"Come on, Heru," Mitsukai said, sighing. "Let's go see what this guy wants."

With that, the two faced the café and approached the awaiting man. Minutes later they had taken their seats, Heru sitting respectfully beside Mitsukai on the floor, head resting on her lap. His strong, curved horns were still visible from over the tabletop, which the man eyed nervously.

"So," Mitsukai said, head tilted curiously. "What's up?"

The man looked up at her and grinned, pearly teeth flashing evilly. Mitsukai only blinked, wanting to know the man's thoughts.

"Your battling skills are remarkable, I must say," the man remarked, gazing at Mitsukai. "I was just wondering whether you would like to put that astonishing gift to work, testing it to extremes, and strengthening it to its fullest. If so, then that leads to another question: do you know how?"

Mitsukai stared at the man. So he wanted to talk about her battling skills? He had said they were amazing and it was a probable guess that he knew how to make her powers stronger. She bit her bottom lip and chewed it thoughtfully. This man… It seemed he was willing to help her become a better trainer. But that glint in his eyes and smile told her that she wouldn't be getting by without paying.

"Well," she finally said. "I think that if I ever got the opportunity to continue growing and learning then I would take it. Right now I'm taking my chances and finishing school."

"How old are you?"

Mitsukai hesitated. "Fifteen," she finally muttered.

"And how long do you intend to stay in school?" he asked. "You're fifteen and I'm sure that you've passed all the beginner, mediocre, and other levels. Your battling shows me that you would definitely be at the top of your school and it also shows me that you are wasting your time training against such lowly trainers and their own Pokèmon. I can offer you a way to challenge yourself and grow steadily above any others who dare take you on. Most trainers start their journey at the age of ten or eleven. You are a half a decade off from this mark and yet you still stay here, limiting yourself to the few who can't even battle here."

"So," Mitsukai once again thought before speaking. "So you're saying that you can give me the opportunity to get power and make up for all the lost time I had as a student at the school?"

"Precisely," he told her. "Not only that, but you will also receive fame, fortune, and praise if you do as told… In the most urgent and specific way possible."

"So this will be like a job?"

"In a way."

"Forget it."

"Excuse me? P-please, do explain."

"Look," Mitsukai said, laying her hand out on the table, business-like. "I like the fame, fortune, power, and praise. To earn someone's attention and be awarded for something I do would be wonderful and I'd agree if there weren't one tiny problem." She paused, making the man raise his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. "Orders. I don't do well with them."

"Ah, I see," the man said, and raised a hand to stroke his chin in thought. He then looked up at her in interest. "The 'orders' you will be given are in a general term. It's just that the quicker and cleaner you do it, the more impressive you will appear to your…'boss'."

"How general are you talking?" she questioned critically, one eyebrow raised.

"Say I wanted a drink," he explained simply. "All you had to do was choose a way to get it, pick the drink yourself, pay for it according to your rules, and bring it to me without spilling it."

Mitsukai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's just metaphorically speaking," the man said.

"Yes," Mitsukai mumbled. "I have a feeling that this job won't require me fetching drinks for _anyone_."

"Correct."

"Well, what is the job?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you unless you are sure that you are up to the challenge," he told her. "You have to at least consider it and ponder it greatly, unless your immediate answer is 'yes' of course. I doubt it will be otherwise as this will give you many rewards, following exhilarating challenges of course."

Mitsukai bit her lip softly, glancing at her Houndoom. She looked back up at the man. "Can I think about it?" she asked. "Just for a little while. I'll have the answer tomorrow, I just need to sort it all out in my head."

He seemed to ponder it for minute before nodding. "Yes, but be here tomorrow at noon, same table, all right? If you're not here by then, I'll have to think that your answer is a negative."

Mitsukai nodded also. "Right…noon. I'll see you then."

And with that, she stood, motioned for Heru to follow her, and left the man in his seat, thinking, How in the world am I going to deal with this?


	3. Headaches

Mitsukai paced in the orphanage's courtyard. Her Houndoom watched worriedly, lying down a few feet away. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, hitting her forehead with the palm of that hand.

"Heru, what are we going to do?" she asked her Pokèmon, turning to look at the dog-like creature. In response, the black head tilted to the side and a low grumble was the reply. Mitsukai rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. The guy is shady and impossibly creepy, but…power? That doesn't sound all that bad to me… Does it? God, I'm confused!"

Mitsukai plopped down on the grass and put an elbow on her knee, sitting cross-legged. She put her chin in her hand and closed her near-white eyes in concentration.

This definitely wasn't good. First of all, she didn't even know what this "job" was. Since he had declined her request asking what the job was, there was a large possibility that it could involve something not worth the stress, such as illegal activities or life-threatening situations, and she should just drop the entire idea and not even show up at the café. Of course, there was no way of telling, and maybe the power would actually be worth a little law breaking or risk. The man, however strange or odd, had no doubt complimented her skills as a trainer, and he was by far old enough to be looking down on her, an inexperienced fifteen-year-old girl.

The idea of gaining such acknowledgment at her age was thrilling, and she absolutely adored the special kind of attention that he had promised people would give her. She loved to be admired, watched, envied, and especially praised. Not only had he promised all of that, but he had sworn that he could hand her the power of some type of authority and definitely a position of high power. She wanted nothing more than to be invincible, incredible, and thought of as the best Pokèmon trainer in the world. How awesome would it be to receive that kind of attention, especially since she was already the low-class type of orphan who everyone ignored or treated like a helpless child.

And maybe this job would only involve running around, doing some harmless errands for people. The work would be simple, but still exciting and heart racing. Maybe the training he had promised would be easy, but it would give her excellent rewards, and better than the worthless comments and grades her teacher gave her. Who needed teamwork, and especially when all she needed was Heru? Of course, she considered the two of them a private little team of their own, but why involve the ignorance and naïve actions of humans when she could make her life all about Pokèmon and their awesomeness?

Then again…it would probably mean, if she took up the job and accepted it, that she would have to leave home. Amai and Kibishii could irritate her to no end, but they had been like mothers to her, as she had never had one. And Sakura had been a loyal friend ever since she had taken Heru to the Pokèmon Center that day five years ago… And though she and Kinkotsu were more of rivals than friends, she still cared for the boy. Leaning her head back and taking a deep breath, she knew she would miss them if she left.

But would she? She needed to decide sooner or later, and she was hoping it would be sooner. Of course, she would have to follow her heart, and her mind was tagging along behind each decision her soul made. Mitsukai knew then and there that she would accept, whether by instinct or well thought-out deliberation. She had always followed one rule her entire life: never pass up a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Mitsukai had never believed in such a thing as second chances, and that was why she had never lost a battle. She put her entire self into each battle, making sure it was her best and that she used the fullest of her capabilities as a trainer. She never asked for a second chance, and so her first one was never wasted. Shaking her head softly, she stood and dusted the grass off the back of her pants.

Her head turned upwards, pale eyes searching the sky. God existed, she knew, and she had also realized that God didn't give second chances either. Noah and the Ark? That had not been a second chance, but an opportunity to destroy life and make it new. The worthy ones, Noah and his family, were allowed to live, while those who were not worthy were punished with death. They weren't given a second chance, while Noah and his family didn't need or ask for one. The first life had been an experiment, a test, and the race of humans that lived today was the final product, made by the loyal family of Noah. It was functional and the only weaknesses in it were ones Mitsukai believed she didn't have. Sighing again, Mitsukai turned to look at Heru, who was looking at her oddly, head still cocked to the side curiously.

"Well, I've decided…" she muttered, and as she paused out of habit, the back door opened and Amai stepped out. Mitsukai raised her head, nodding in respect and acknowledgement. "Hey."

"Mitsukai…" Amai murmured, and then sighed. She walked carefully down the steps and stopped at the bottom. "You seemed troubled when you got home today. Are you all right?"

"Of course," Mitsukai said reassuringly. She smiled, putting the most honest expression on her face. Amai still didn't look convinced and the elder bit her bottom lip, the wrinkles in her aged face twitching with nervousness. "Amai, I'm perfectly fine. I was just a little shaken because of something that happened earlier today."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amai asked hopefully, obviously wishing the girl would let loose on her feelings once and a while. "I'm always here to help, you know."

"No, it's fine," Mitsukai sighed and shook her head. "I just battled a little more than before, and I got excited over it. I won."

"Oh, that's good," Amai said, smiling and seeming happy for her, but Mitsukai knew she was against violence of any kind, even if Pokèmon _had _been built for endurance, speed, and basically fighting.

"Yeah, well, I need to go see Sakura," Mitsukai told her, and walked past her gracefully, moving towards the large, wooden fence. The Houndoom's ears twitched once before he jerked to stand, pushing his legs under him like any normal dog would have. "I'll be back before dark, so you don't need to worry."

Mitsukai didn't know if Amai had anything else to say, because she didn't wait. She put her hands on the top of the tall fence and lifted herself over easily, landing on the other side on her feet, swiftly and silently. The Houndoom landed with a louder thud, but wasn't at all disturbed by the height of the jump, which had been at least five and a half feet. Mitsukai nodded to him and they began their walk down the street, though she had no intention of visiting Sakura just yet.

Walking down the streets of Jubilife City, Mitsukai let her eyes wander aimlessly about her hometown. She heaved a sigh at all the familiar buildings, taking in the sights that she had seen for the fifteen years of her life. Her jaw clenched as she realized how much she was missing. There were dozens of other cities to travel to, not to mention other regions she had always hoped of visiting. Her gaze settled on the ground in a state of subconscious pondering.

Was she just going to wait here her entire life? That stranger had made an exceptionally good point, and she felt that it was a problem needing to be fixed. He had been right when he had mentioned that most Pokèmon trainers started their quest at the ages of eleven, or even younger than that. Being fifteen, it was well expected for her to have a least the eight badges required to compete in the Pokèmon League or with the Elite Four.

She was shocked that she hadn't noticed this before, and that she had been so distracted by being the best in Jubilife that she hadn't realized that there was the whole world she had to beat. She wanted to claim that world and show everyone how wonderful she was. She was the best trainer, and she would declare it to everyone.

Accepting this job would probably be the turning point in her life. It would lead to things Mitsukai was definitely unsure of, but that was where the excitement came from, the pleasure and the beauty. Mitsukai would have to take this chance, because she doubted that she would get another one… No, she _knew_ she wouldn't get another one. That was just the cruel way life worked. Nothing was coincedental and nothing could be changed in the path of destiny.

Now, her thoughts traveled to Heru. Her gaze flickered to the dog-like Pokèmon walking proudly and calmly beside her, as he was used to these random walks of silence. He had stood with her for five years of the same, tormenting boredom. She wasn't surprised that he had stuck with her through the entire thing, but rather that he was so accepting and loyal. She knew he was just a Pokèmon and that he couldn't complain even if he wanted to, but she also knew that there were always clear signs of rebellion or anger that other Pokèmon showed trainers they had an increasing distaste for.

Heru had been named for a specific reason, one that Mitsukai found only she could understand, even if she explained in a slow, reasonably clear manner. She had learned the hard way that the majority of soceity only fell to the facts that went well with their own unprofessional judgement and opinions. People naturally wanted things to go their way, and most would not accept that a fifteen-year-old girl could so complexly think of religion and God the way she did.

To put it simply, Mitsukai had a never-ending grudge against God for the sorry state of life she had been put in. Five years ago, she had unknowingly embraced the fact that she had no parents and found a sanctuary in herself, drawing her into her own, naïve little world. After she had found that Houndour, the cruel actualities of life began to dawn on her, slowly and surely as she spent more time with the people of Jubilife and realized that she had been horrifyingly alone for years. She suddenly knew that she would never feel the loving warmth of a family, instead growing up in a crowded orphanage where specific, personal emotions weren't plenty enough to go around, especially to somebody who had already declared their lack of need for attention. She had been quiet, accepting, and rather a good child until she began to understand why people wanted her to behave like she did and why exactly people treated her like they did, showing her sympathy and pity, things she didn't want.

This, she blamed God for. She had so simply accepted the fact that she didn't have a family and that she never would, and so he went out of his way to make it so she wanted one. He had pushed this on her, and then she had realized that this is way things were. Everything had a reason for happening, exsisting, surviving or dying. So, she had to accept this cold fact as well, and she did.

Heru was named after the resistance to God and his domain, Heaven. His name bluntly meant "Hell", as it was the discovery of him that Mitsukai had been put in a similar situation. Her life was unbearably miserable.

As she continued walking, her mouth opened slightly in a new realization. This is what she had been distracting herself for. She had wanted to forget love, forget emotion, and to focus on the one thing she was allowed to hold and embrace: power. Her eyes hardened at the thought; she would take it farther.

There was no doubt or hesitation in her mind now. This was what she wanted, what she needed. Never like before had she had that undeniable thirst for power and dominance over people and Pokèmon in general. She wanted to be on top and to look down on everybody who respected, feared, and awed her. She wanted to laugh and spit and mock those who could not pass her with their meager attempts at beating her down with their pathetically stupid and weak Pokèmon, no matter what size or type.

Her subconsciousness was disturbed by this sudden urge for raw power, and Mitsukai winced, the thoughts all flooding into her head at once. She knew that this was all confusing to everybody else, but now it was being to befuddle her as well. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she stopped and looked up to see where her legs had carried her. Pale eyes scanned the building quickly; she vaguely noticed Heru stared up at her with curiousity and mild confusion. Mitsukai smirked and stepped inside.

The mechanical door slid shut, and Mitsukai looked around the Pokètch Company for the first time. The lobby was generally small for such a successful buisness. The front desk caught her attention, the smirk never leaving her lips. She stepped forward, nodding to the receptionist, who gave an unmistakably fake smile.

"Hello," she said in a cheerfully false tone. Mitsukai's nose twitched as she kept it from wrinkling. "Welcome to the Pokètch Company. May I help you?"

"Yes actually," Mitsukai said, returning the smile, equally annoying. The woman blinked, obviously confused at the oddness of the gesture. "I'm here for the only reason I should be. I want to buy a Pokètch." She resisted the urge to say, "Duh".

"Oh, of course," the woman said, her original smile having resumed its place on her face, plastered there out of habit and regulation. "I assume you would prefer the girl version, in red?"

"Yes, red would be…preferrable," Mitsukai said, nodding, glancing down at Heru, who was curiously scanning the lobby. Of course, red stood for Fire. Blue stood for Water.

"Well, we're having a special sort of sale, if you're interested," the woman said, and then reached under the desk. She brought out a box, much more flashy than the one Mitsukai remembered them being. "This is a new Pokètch, designed to already have every available Pokètch Application invented. It even comes with a new feature, which I am unable to speak of at the moment. You have to buy it in order to discover the new app."

"Sure," Mitsukai shrugged, and looked at the woman. "How much is it?"

"If you would please go to the second floor, you will find the sale taking place there. It is ten-ninty-nine. Have a nice day."

"Huh," Mitsukai grunted softly, and then turned to the stairs. She skipped up them, the Houndoom at her heels, still eyeing the area suspiciously and cautiously, just as Mitsukai had taught him.

Soon enough, Mitsukai was back on the street. She tilted the box in her hands this way and that, examining it with a raised eyebrow. There was a new app, huh? What could they have possibly added on to the stupid watch? She had figured she might as well buy one to get ahead on the Pokèmon trainer deal, but she wasn't sure she'd use it for much besides telling time.

Mitsukai sighed, still twisting the box in her hands, and made her way to a nearby bench. Sitting on it silently, Heru taking his place in front of her, she brought on her pocket knife and slit off the tape. In another second, she had taken out the new Pokètch and slipped it around her wrist, securing it there. She tilted her head at the look of it there, and decided that it was good enough before she tapped the button next to the screen. It flickered on immediately, the time set to exactly zero-o'-clock. She tilted her head, making a mental note to fix the time when she could.

Mitsukai yawned and glanced at the Houndoom, who was still staring at her oddly, not sure of what to do. She smiled and scratched him behind the horns, being wary to keep her stretched out arm away from the tips of the white, protruding bones. Putting both hands back in her lap, she began to go through all the apps and modes on the watch.

She then tilted her head at the last one. It was a plain app reading "001" on it in large digital letters. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at the blankness of the number. She picked up the box and rumaged through it, finally picking up the basic manual guide. She flipped open the front page and searched for anything about the new app, knowing that the section would be either in the front or in the back.

Her eyes scanned rows and rows of words before her eyes settled on big, flashy letters:_Introducing Our Brand-New Pokètch Application!_ Under the heading was a small paragraph, which she read over once.

_"_Trainers have, for years, been envious of those rare 

_people chosen by the Professors of numerous regions._

_These everyday, normal trainers are given the privilege_

_of filling their very own __Pokèdex in their own adventure._

_Now, we give our customers a similar device! Your_

_new Pokètch will now keep track of how many Pokèmon_

_you have captured! Though information on each Pokèmon_

_is still unattainable, you'll be able to immediately brag to _

_all your friends just what a good trainer you are with a glance_

_at your wrist! Have fun catching, trainers!"_

Mitsukai tilted her head and then looked down at the watch…

"I have one Pokèmon, Heru," she said, sounding and feeling utterly helpless and pathetic as a trainer. She bit her lip as the Houndoom whimpered and fidgeted. "Are you offended that it's a problem for me…or do you agree?"

The Houndoom barked twice, indicating he definitely agreed. Mitsukai sighed and stood. She tossed the box and its manual into a nearby trashcan, turning in the direction of the Pokèmon Center. She smiled down at her Fire Pokèmon, and he gladly took his normal spot beside her.

Again, uncomfortable thoughts filled her head as they walked, these also revolving around her faithful Houndoom. He had stuck by her, and now she knew why, or she at least knew part of the reason, as she hoped it wasn't the only one. Heru had nowhere to go if he left or if she didn't find him useful enough to keep, and so he had been his best at obeying and fighting for her. She didn't have any other Pokèmon, though, and she was sure that he had become slightly lonely at the deprivition of the company of his own kind.

Mitsukai tilted her head as a reaction to this new realization, and she wondered what exactly she could, and would, be able to do about it. Obviously, she needed at least a couple more Pokèmon, but which ones? She wanted rare, unstoppable, and utterly strong Pokèmon that stood out from the rest, but she really only trusted the workings of Fire, as it was what she had respected and adored all her life. Even if fire was the weapon God had used to take her family away, she still couldn't find the will to hate it at all. Hell was a fire-filled place, and that was the closest thing she could relate to at the moment. Why not live by the Pokèmon element, Fire, in battle?

Her eyes moved to the ground in front of her as she walked. Another urge to be better than everyone else was overcoming a part of her sanity. Once she had seen how utterly pathetic she was as a trainer, Mitsukai now wanted to fix it and to patch up every little hole, and then erase all the memories of her horrible past as a single trainer with a single Pokèmon. She loved Heru to death, but she wanted those others, who she had no need to bond with. At that thought, she realized that she _did _want to bond with all Pokèmon she caught.

She knew that those corny stories about that Ash Ketchum and his Pokèdex were true, and that becoming friends with your Pokèmon helped with their willpower and confidence, securing a safe way to win consecutively and continuously. Mitsukai wanted to know what a family felt like, and she suddenly had a feeling that Pokèmon could fill up that empty place where the childhood memories of going to the park and listening to bedtime stories should be. Her Pokèmon would show her a family, and they would be one together, dominating and ruling over all else.

A smile dawned on her face at the thought, and she knew that she could find happiness in this job. She had been alone, and without sancutary. She had been with Heru this entire time, and both were hiding their sorrow and lonliness, but now they could change all of that. Nothing would be worth hiding, as they would become undeniably and generally happy all together. Mitsukai felt that nothing would change that in a million years, and she was finally sure of herself in a way other than battling with Pokèmon.

Her feet automatically walked into the Pokèmon Center, Heru right beside her the entire time. The lobby was more full than before, as trainers tended to stop and stay the night at towns and in Pokèmon Centers. Numerous trainers were with their Pokèmon, feeding them or washing them, just basically taking care of them. The majority of trainers had at least three Pokèmon hanging all over them, and Mitsukai grimaced at the reminder of her loss.

Heru whimpered, nudging her knee when he saw the odd, out of character expression. She looked down and smiled, regaining her normal, cool and collected composure. She nodded, and the Houndoom gave a satisfied grunt before following her to the counter. No one was there except the unique nurse, and so Sakura greeted her with her undivided attention.

"Hey, Mitsukai," she said happily, wiping the red counter with a wet cloth. "I'll be off in a few minutes. I've just got to clean up a little more, and then I'll be done. If you could, wait over by the pool, okay?"

"The pool?" Mitsukai questioned, a bit critically. Heru hummed softly, pleased that his trainer was back to normal. Sakura rolled her eyes, but continued with her work. Mitsukai let out an exaggerated sigh, making her friend laugh. "Fine. Whatever."

She stood at least ten feet away from the water, eyeing the liquid in distaste. Never had she particularly liked water, except when it came down from the heavens, a blessing that washed everything bad away. Rain was the fresh start each week, or month, or whenever. Mitsukai believed that rain was a sign of a new beginning, and that things would look brighter from that point, or that new, difficult trials were on their way. She had found Heru in the rain, and she would never take that for granted.

Mitsukai generally loved things that held a sign of power or destruction. Things that held the significance of intimidtation or dominance excited her. Thunder always sent the younger childen at the orphanage screaming, and lightning was powerful in itself. It also created the burning passions of fire in the middle of a magnificent storm sometimes. Mitsukai would love to see such a sight, a burning tree being the most desirable. The tree, branches and leaves flaming towards the sky, while tiny drops of water crashed upon it, as if the velvet blanket of night were crying, tiny stars of redemption and remorse dotting the blackness.

Smiling at the thought and the possibility of one day seeing such a thing, Mitsukai looked about at the trainers. Dozens of Pokèmon crowded the large pool, splashing happily and playing with their trainers. Mitsukai ignored the fact that these Pokèmon were of Water and Ice for a moment, and decided to turn her eyes to the general fact that they were just Pokèmon. They were happy and delighted with the joys of swimming in the last rays of sunshine, enjoying the moments with the people who loved and cared for them. A soft, gentle smile now overtook the hungrier one, and Heru sighed again at the random out of characterness.

Plopping down at her feet, the Houndoom also viewed the area around them, the puddles of water from where people had stepped out of the pool and where they now stood, chatting happily with a companion or new-found friend. Mitsukai then wondered if she would ever come into real contact with any other humans after she accepted the job. Would she be able to communicate easily with others if she took this new road? How long would she be deprived of social activities? The man had said that her skills as a trainer would be envolved, so Mitsukai took comfort in knowing that the job would revolve around battling others.

"Hey, dozing off?" Sakura asked, and Mitsukai glanced over at her. Inside she had jumped, but her natural instincts were to say calm and focused instead of showing her surprise. "What's with you, huh?"

"Oh, nothing," Mitsukai answered, looking at the Pokèmon again before turning to her pink-haired friend fully. "Just thinking. That's all."

"Well, does this have anything to do with that weird guy?" she questioned, putting her hands on her hips. "If it does, then I'm not comfortable with you talking to him. What did he want?"

"Oh…" Mitsukai sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at Sakura. "He offered me a job."

"Oh really?" Sakura seemed surprised enough, not exactly sure of what to say. "What kind of job?"

"He didn't really say," Mitsukai said, and looked down, thinking. Sakura hummed in disapproval and Mitsukai turned her pale eyes towards the nurse's blue ones. "Well, it has to do with battling, I know that. I can't really think of what job that would really envolve."

"I don't know," Sakura said, shrugging. "Maybe he wants you and Heru to guard a safehouse or something, you know? For the government, I guess. Or maybe something that has to do with Gym Leaders…" The girls' eyes lit up in unison, and even Heru made a small noise of discovery, perking his head.

"The…"

"Maybe…"

"Do you think…"

"Is that even…"

"I don't know…"

"I wonder…"

"Possibly…"

Both girls looked at each other a moment, and then Mitsukai said, "You really think it might have something to do with _that_? I mean, even becoming a Gym Leader is far-fetched, but joining…the Elite Four? No way."

"Yeah, that's practically impossible," Sakura murmured, ignoring the annoyed look from Mitsukai. "I have no clue what it could possibly be."

"Nevermind about that. Either way, I'm accepting the offer," Mitsukai stated. Sakura gasped.

"Why? How could you just accept, like that, no questions?" she asked, almost angrily.

"Hey, it has to envolve getting out of Jubilife, right?" Mitsukai pointed out, running fingers through her black hair. "I've been here for fifteen years and I've never seen what it's like around the world. I want to go to different regions, Sakura! Wouldn't it be so awesome? Plus, if I get payed for it, I'll have plenty of money for the expenses and everything. I want the whole experience, and I'm wasting my time at the trainer school, okay? I know what I'm doing, Sakura, and you can't convince me otherwise. I'm tired of living here, day by day, with the boring, wasteless battles. I need to test my own capabilities and these amateur trainers aren't going to help me do it, got it? I'm leaving… I want this job, no matter what it is. Power…it's something I want, and to be able to show the world who I am and what I can do is something I've always yearned for. This is my dream, my goal. And you're not going to take that from me!"

"Okay…okay… Calm down, Mitsukai," Sakura muttered, absolutely shocked at the graduate change in Mitsukai's tone and expression. First, she had been calm and understanding, but now she seemed entirely different, thirsty and power-hungry. "I get it… Just promise me we'll keep it touch, all right?"

"Yeah…" Mitsukai muttered, placed a hand on her forehead, thinking, What is wrong with me? Sakura's my best friend… I can't just rant out my feelings to her like it's _her_ fault… Mitsukai shook her head and gave a weak smile. "It's getting late, and I promised Amai that I'd be home before dark. I'll see ya later, kay?"

"All right," Sakura said, blinking in surprise when Mitsukai quickly walked towards the Pokèmon Center, nearly pushing past her. She watched her friend leave the back part of the Center. "Bye…"

Mitsukai walked home in the semi-darkness, ignoring the worried Houndoom at her side. He whimpered softly, but it still wasn't enough to capture her attention. They got home in due time, and Mitsukai went for the kitchen. She heard the others in the dining room and sighed, knowing that it was reasonable for them to have started eating before she got home. She wasn't eating with them anyway. She grabbed some leftovers and heated it up, grabbing something for Heru as well.

The microwave beeped and Mitsukai grabbed her plate, leaning with her back against the counter as she held her food in front of her. Slowly, she ate, finishing long after her Pokèmon. Her mind was all a jumble of things at the moment, and she was still shocked at herself and the way she had nearly yelled at her best friend. Sighing, she washed the plate and put it on the counter, heading for her room afterwards.

She fell asleep hours later, still trying to sort out the recent events in her life with the worst headache she had ever had, Heru sleeping uncomfortably at the foot of her bed.


	4. Sea to Shining Sea

Mitsukai bravely stepped past the doors of the café

Mitsukai bravely stepped past the doors of the café. Automatically, her legs took her to her destination, Houndoom following without protest. Both had agreed that this was the best thing to do. She sighed as she sat, the lack of his presence bothering her slightly. What if he had changed his mind and decided that he didn't need a naïve little fifteen-year-old helping him after all? She shuddered in both anger and fear at the thought of being left behind.

Already thankful for having bought it, Mitsukai glanced down at the red watch around her wrist. It was a little earlier than the time they had decided to meet at, but who was _that_ exact? She shook her head at the waitress who offered her a menu and asked if they were still serving coffee. Confused, the waitress said no they did not, so she ordered a coke instead.

In between sips, Mitsukai constantly looked at her watch. With each digital number that went by, the build of tension and nervousness wound tighter and hurt harder. She glanced down worriedly at Heru, who whimpered softly in reassurance. She sighed and turned to look out the window, where she could see the Pokèmon Center. Tilting her head slightly, she wondered what Sakura was doing at the moment, or maybe Kinkotsu. She had told them both to just let her go, and that she promised to keep in touch…if she could. Quickly, she had added that last part in their conversation, and they thankfully didn't notice, or at least hadn't seemed to.

The bell at the top of the door jingled, and Mitsukai's gaze whipped around to see the elderly man and his wife shuffle into the small restaurant. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Mitsukai ran her fingers through her hair and checked her watch again. It wouldn't be long now until twelve-o'-clock came around the corner.

Suddenly, she wished that she didn't want the job. It would be so much easier if she were just going for it, giving it a shot. That way, if she was let down, she wouldn't be disappointed. But this was all that she would have after this day. That morning, she had dropped out of the Trainers' School, much to her teacher's dismay and surprise, and she had told Amai and Kibishii that she would be leaving for her journey that afternoon. They had been caught in a wave of absolute shock and horror, even Kibishii. Amai had cried and begged her to rethink her decision, while Kibishii had just stood in silence. Mitsukai had assured them, too, that she wouldn't forget them and that she'd write to them if she could.

Mitsukai looked down, remembering sweet, gentle Amai crying her heart out because she had said she was leaving. Kibishii had turned a whole shade paler, and it seemed like she had just seen her ultimate death. Shaking her head, Mitsukai's near-white eyes hardened. Did they expect her to just let her life dwindle down in the dull, boring city while there was a whole world she could see and whole new experiences to have? She would have left eventually and Mitsukai was glad she had gotten the opportunity with the basic support she would later need to take care of both herself and her Houndoom.

The bell jingled again, and Mitsukai hesitated before looking up. When she did, her pale eyes were met with a set of beady, suspicious ones. She grinned and looked at her watch, expression changing to a blank, curious one. It was exactly twelve. Tilting her head, she glanced back up when she heard him sit down.

"Nice timing," she murmured. He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, I was just waiting outside until it turned twelve," he joked, and Mitsukai gave a quick, nervous smile. She wasn't sure if he was kidding or being serious…though she hoped it was just a joke. "Anyway, I believe that you being here indicates you accept our offer?"

"Our…?" Mitsukai whispered to herself, quietly just out of instinct. She then hummed softly and nodded. "Oh, yes. We've accepted."

"We?" It was his turn to ask.

"Yes…" Mitsukai said slowly, eyeing him cautiously. Heru growled from under the table and the man jumped, startled, and then nodded. "If Heru can't come, I'm not coming. You know that, right?"

"Yes, yes," he muttered. "I know. Anyway, about the job… It had been decided that I may describe this job to you on the way there, if that isn't too much trouble for you."

"Where's 'there'?" Mitsukai asked, glancing around. The man grinned.

"To headquarters, of course," he said, still smiling that naturally evil grin of his. He held out a hand to her as he stood, but she ignored it and stood on her own. The arm dropped and he turned to the exit. "Follow me."

Mitsukai placed the due amount on the table, and then went after the man. Heru growled softly, tail twitching. She placed a hand on his head gently, and the nervous sound died down to a soft rumble, and then to nothing at all.

"We'll be fine, Heru," Mitsukai whispered to him, and he whined his disagreement. She rolled her eyes at him, but he whined again, and she sighed. "Don't worry. Stick together, and we'll be fine."

He didn't disagree with that.

They walked north, and then west, coming to the outskirts of Jubilife City. Mitsukai glanced around at the border, as she had never come so close to the "outside" before now. The man watched her curiously as they passed out of the large town and began walking along a road that was now made of dirt. Puzzled by the soft road, Mitsukai kicked some dirt, sending puffs of dust about a foot into the air. She tilted her head as Heru let out a sneezing sound, and giggled.

"I see you are not accustomed to the way the world has been built…" He paused for a moment, and then looked utterly bewildered. Mitsukai glanced up at him, and stopped when he did. Still staring at her, he opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, as if he were thinking.

"What?" she asked, looking around with her eyes, holding still. The man then laughed, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I never asked you your name."

"Oh…" Mitsukai blinked, and then realized that he had not, in fact, asked her for her name. She tilted her head and gave a small, "Huh" at the discovery. Heru made a grumbling noise that sounded like a deep laugh, and Mitsukai nudged him with her knee, smiling. "My name is Mitsukai Shatterheart. You didn't tell me your name either!"

"Mitsukai Shatterheart…" he echoed, his expression now one of mild awe. Mitsukai nodded, and smiled, raising her eyebrows expectantly. "Oh yes. You may call me…" He paused, eyeing her as if, Mitsukai suddenly felt, he couldn't decide if she were lower than he, or possibly an equal. Finally, he said, "My name is Allan Grime. Call me what you wish."

"Kay, _Grimer_," Mitsukai said, smirking at his annoyed expression, and then turned to walk along the road again. His footsteps soon sounded beside hers, though there was an air of annoyance around him. She sighed. "Okay, I was just kidding. I'll just call you Allan."

"Thank you," he murmured, and Mitsukai couldn't help the proud smile that overcame her face. Heru hummed in amusement, but the walk continued in silence.

The blue sparkle was what caught Mitsukai's eye. She blinked, but shaded her eyes from the sun, and then looked forward. She tilted her head, confused.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing with her free hand. Allan looked to where she was pointing.

"I don't see anything," he said, and glanced at her.

"You don't see the blue shiny stuff?" Mitsukai questioned, her lips pushing to the side of her mouth in disappointment. "It's all sparkly and…bright… What is it?"

"Oh, that…" Allan then chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Mitsukai raised an eyebrow. "That would be water."

"Water?" Mitsukai repeated, showing the confusion written on her face. "But I can see it from here. Why is there so much of it?"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, and Mitsukai turned to look at him, hiding the irritation bubbling inside of her. "I didn't expect this. I thought you had at least taught of the world outside Jubilife."

"Hm," she hummed, thinking before answering. "Not really. Sure, we know stuff about landforms, other cities, exports and imports…that and all. But the people of Jubilife are kinda just a bunch of…nerds. Everyone there likes keeping to themselves, inside the city since it's so big. I know what things are…it's just the educational system doesn't pay much attention to that. Plus, the Pokèmon Academy is really small, since most people from Jubilife don't leave the city for anything other than a business trip. Some people I know have never even left the city, and their twice my age."

"Wow," he said softly, looking surprised, or maybe impressed; Mitsukai couldn't tell. "Well, anyway… That, Mitsukai, would be the ocean."

It took half an hour of silent walking for Mitsukai to view the shimmering water up close. Now, she took in the view a few mere feet away. Her lips parted slightly as the crashing of water and the smell of salt reached her ears and nose. Sure, it was water – but it was so _powerful_. Everything about it screamed dominance, and she fought the urge to edge closer to the white-capped waves. Soon enough, she allowed Allan to lead her on, though she continued to stare at the magnificent scene.

"It's…beautiful," she gasped in awe. She felt Allan's gaze on her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the unmarred sky and the mixture of water and minerals and the Pokèmon living in the habitat, flying overhead or dipping in and out of the current. "I never though water could be so…"

"I could tell from the beginning," he murmured, "you're a Fire-type aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Mitsukai said, turning her gaze onto Allan.

"Well…" he began, "…our…organization believes that every trainer has a certain type that they most naturally correspond with. For me, I particularly work well with Psychic Pokèmon. We have a bond within our bloodline, passed down through generations by our ancestors. Before clans and small villages disbanded and evolved, each group of people had their own way of battling, traditions and customs that dealt with how and why those persons would use Pokèmon.

"Some didn't fight at all, usually Pokèmon for everyday things. Healings, chores, and simple tasks were shared with both people and Pokèmon, working in unison to complete each day of life. Then there were those who took advantage of the power the Gods gave the creatures we know as Pokèmon. They learned and discovered that through bonding and affection, a Pokèmon would obey orders and protect you in battle. This may have caused much conflict, but in the end it still ended in the friendly rivalry we come to take on as a popular sport today."

"And where are you going with this?" Mitsukai asked. She was perfectly capable of taking in everything Allan was explaining to her, but she was completely confused. "What does this have to do with me being a 'Fire-type'?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I apologize," he murmured, giving a sheepish smile. "I got a bit carried away. Where we are going, people take these old-time legend, folk tales, and myths very seriously. They – or we, rather – go by the customs our ancestors evolved away from. In the villages where Pokèmon were used for battle, people began to discover natural knacks."

"Knacks?"

"Yes…"

"What's that mean?"

"Well, it basically means… Such as a knack for cooking. Or sewing. Or swimming. Anything really. It's something you take to automatically, such as your own personal knack for battling with Pokèmon."

"Oh. I get that much…but what did these people…ancestors discover?" she asked, slowly finding her own way of becoming interested.

"They saw that certain people had special connections with Pokèmon, depending on its type. Actually, some people had knacks for more than one, and sometimes not even that. Color, gender, stats… A lot of things can be taken into calculation. You seem to be a Fire-type. That's all."

"I see…" Mitsukai tilted her head slightly, pondering over everything. This small conversation had definitely clued her in on the type of job this would be. Tradition and culture were big factors of it, apparently…as would be the connection and bond between Pokèmon and humans. Still, she couldn't think of anything… And the way this man, Allan, went on about it. Apparently, he was very serious about his job, easily lost in the ways he lived. This is definitely strange, she thought.

"Yes, well, it will all be much clearer to you once we get there," he said quickly. Mitsukai glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "It won't take much longer until we get to the halfway point."

"Halfway point?" she repeated. Heru shifted the position of his head to look up as well. "What do you mean by that? How long do we have to walk anyway?"

"Not much," he answered, a knowing smile creeping across his lips. "Just a bit farther."

She was about to retort when something in the distance caught her eye. Down the road, she saw a long stretch of wood rising up above sea, wooden pillars keeping it loft in the air. Waves lapped at it anxiously, but it remained sturdy and unmoving as far as she could see. On top of the platform were a few figures of all sizes, Pokèmon and their trainers. Behind them, resting in the waters was a large object, made out of some waterproof material, possibly metal or fiberglass. It came to a point at one end – the end facing the sea – and held a cabin-like structure atop it. The large thing bobbing in time with the current, rising and falling steadily.

"We're boating the rest of the way?" she asked, feeling waves of horror, shock, and anxiety washing over her quickly.

"Yes, in fact, we are. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Actually, it does bother me. A lot, as a matter of fact," she added, fingers twitching at her side. Heru let out a soft growl, hackles lifting slightly in disgust.

Mitsukai had never ridden on a boat, been with a meter of one, nor had she even seen one before today. With each step she took, her stomach knotted and twisted until it became painful. The thought of being so vulnerable and weak, riding over the treacherous waters of the sea made her sick. She wanted nothing more than to turn and run all the way back to Jubilife, and forget all about Allan, the job, and the evil waters they had both planned to take her over. Allan had been right – she was a Fire-type. She despised the concept of being at the mercy of any form of liquid, whether it held power in its grasp or not. Heru obviously agreed, tensing and growling consistently.

There was no possible way she could do this. Did they honestly except her to willingly step on that boat, knowing how utterly repulsing it was to her, and just ride compliantly throughout the rest of the way. Mitsukai shuddered again as the sea breeze hit her face, and suddenly it made her eyes sting and burn, making her fingers stiff, making it hard to breath. No. She couldn't do it. There was no reason in the world why she should just go out to what could possibly be her death. What had seemed so beautiful and rich to her just moments before now became disgusting and destructive in her eyes, as it should be.

But that was all the more reason for her to face the wrath of the sea. To get on the boat and show each being of water and ice and salt and liquid that she wasn't scared of the ocean, no matter how vast or ominous. She would coldly laugh in the face of it all, showing she was stronger, smarter, braver, _better_. That was what she would do. And she would show Allan and his friends as well. How could she run away from this? Her dream? Her goal? This job was an opportunity and Mitsukai realized that the challenges along the way would slowly push her towards bigger and better possibilities as long as there was no failure. If she turned away now, that would probably be the biggest failure of all. So, that was settled. She would board and ride, and sit quietly throughout the trip. Once they got there, of course, there would be no reason for her to step near that foul, filthy boat ever again.

Hopefully. Mitsukai still didn't know what this job was, as irritating and annoying that was to her. But as long as she went along with it like a good little girl and did as she was told, there was no way anything go wrong. She could deal with water, right? She could stand in the rain, run through the storm. No small drop of water could make her fall to the ground, and especially with Heru at her side. The powers of Fire and Dark were at her side, backing her up, and along with that the bond that connected her with her faithful friend and Pokèmon. No matter what, the Houndoom would stick with her. Heru was her guardian, her protector, and she was his. They were loners bound together with an unspoken promise, and as cheesy and dramatic as it sounded in Mitsukai's head as she came closer and closer to what appeared her doom, she knew it was true.

Houndoom was the true meaning of doom – not the sea, or the ocean, or any amount of water. Neither was the powers of Ground, Ice, Electric, Steel, or any other Pokèmon Element for that matter. Fire was the true key to success, destruction, domination, power. Fire was the answer, and Fire was her key. Their key. She sighed, taking in a deep breath, and shifted her gaze to Heru. He caught it and gazed up at her, watching her smile and nod. He tilted his head, and then obediently hushed his growling into a small hum, a sign of affection and assuredness. She put on a straight face, and then turned her head to the boat. Whether she liked it or not, the horrible contraption was to lead her to her destiny. That was all the really matter. Wasn't it? Of course, was her answering thought.

Most of her defiant courage faded, however, when she took that first shaky step on the dock. Allan watched her curiously as she paused, shifting the position of her foot a couple times before moving on. It felt strange and hollow, having no solid ground beneath her. She nearly felt it as the waves lifted to lap at the shore, mist and salt swirling just inches below her shoes.

Taking a deep breath, Mitsukai willed herself to risk hurling, and glanced down. Through the cracks of the wooden boards, she saw the waves churning in immeasurable patterns, sloshing and spinning. It made her dizzy, watching the whirling dance of the supposedly "calm" sea.

She couldn't help the small whimper of fright that escaped her lips as she stumbled on, focusing her entire being on not falling to the ground – or into the water, whichever fit the situation best. Still, though, no matter how strong she thought she was – Mitsukai had her own limitations, albeit stretched farther than others.

She lost her balance halfway down the dock, a slight misplacement of her feet, or possibly the lack of stability throwing her sideways. Letting out a small yelp, she tiltered towards the edge, waving her arms to keep herself steady. Heru immediately jumped to aid her, but slipped on the damp wood, paws scrambling to keep upright.

Suddenly, though, strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her away from the edge, twirling her one hundred eighty degrees. Her gaze met the fiery one of a man's – or boy's, it seemed he was somewhere in between. She blinked in surprise, staring into the bright red eyes of the person holding her still, steady arms folding around her waist in a masculine, protective way. She felt her cheeks flush, and she mentally scolded herself for blushing – something she hardly ever did.

"I'm guessing you don't like water?"

His deep voice was husky and definitely male-sounding. She felt the blush on her cheeks grow as his breath masked over hers, and found she was incapable of moving. He smirked, the action making his face bright and lively. She opened her mouth to answer him, but she couldn't find any words, probably resembling a fish of some sort. When he chuckled, she settled for tightly pressing her lips together, but she still couldn't look away.

Only when he set her upright and released his hold on her waist did she find the ability to stop gaping and just smile politely.

"Thank you…for you know…" Mitsukai refused to thank someone for possibly_ saving_ her, but she nodded in respect and he laughed – she nearly melted.

"No problem," he murmured with a smirk, and then turned and walked away. She blinked, following him with her eyes. His hair was longish, cut up to his chin in long silky strands of black. He was skinny and slim, but definitely _not_ scrawny. His well-defined, but not bulging muscles showed due to his t-shirt and the jeans he was wearing were loose, but not baggy. He was…very beautiful.

Allan cleared his throat, and Mitsukai turned her attention to him calmly. She stared at him with hard, pearly white eyes.

"What?"

"Are you ready, then, Miss Shatterheart?" he asked, smirking. She ignored the smirk and shrugged.

"Sure," she muttered, and then focused her attention on following Allan down the dock.


End file.
